Sorikumpregpart two
by soradomoedroxy
Summary: sora had 2 twins, a boy and girl, and this part two is them going on a hunney moon, if you want to see part one i have it on deviant art my user name is Theanimemonster


It's my wedding day today, Febuary 28. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white tuxedo and a white lace veil, but I didn't like how I looked...  
"How come I can't wear something else?" I asked Kairi who was in awe at looking at me dressing formal for once.  
"Why?" She answered, trying not to yell.  
"Well, you dont see Riku with a seven month pregnant stomach, do you? I feel weird. I love my babies, but...I don't know." I shrugged while I fidgeted, fixing my veil.  
"You look amazing. Don't worry! ...Go get 'em, tiger. Knock 'em dead!" Kairi kissed my cheek lightly and placed her hands over her mouth; she was almost in tears as she watched me walk out the room with my veil flowing behind me and my bouquet of yellow roses.

My ring is so beautiful. I can't stop looking at it. I love to take it off and put it back on, always smiling when I did. The inside of it had my and Riku's name, the date we got married, and a small paopu fruit carved in it. Just like the one we shared when i was 5 months.

"...RIKU! ...THE BABIES!" I bolted up, my face registering surprise. Riku almost fell out of the bed we shared. "ARE THE BABIES COMING? How? You're just now eight months!"  
"No." I said sharply, but my frown gave away when a smile pulled at the sides of my mouth. "I felt a really hard kick."  
Riku placed his hand on my belly and waited for one to kick. I could tell he felt it when I saw the expression on his face light up like a firework. "Whoa! I think we're going to have a little soccer player!" He chuckled. I laughed and agreed.  
"Do you think that was Yuiko or Yukiko?" I chimed softly, rubbing my large belly.  
"I didn't know you picked out names yet." Riku said, confused. "Well, since we're having a boy and a girl I wanted to name the girl Yukiko and the boy Yuudai..." I thought he didn't like the idea so I lowered my shoulders and looked away.  
Riku leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I think those names are beautiful, Sora."

10 months later...

I was awakened by loud shrieks coming from the crib in the corner of our small room. Without opening my eyes I nudged Riku's shoulder. "The babies are crying..." I groaned. The pillow my face was buried in muffled my voice, but somehow Riku managed to decipher my whining.  
"Really? Couldn't tell." Riku laughed. "Bring 'em here, Mommy." I sighed and pulled myself out of the warm, cozy bed. Ever since I had Yukiko and Yuudai, Riku has been calling me Mommy, but I don't care. I am the mother, aren't I?  
"Shhh, it's okay babies. Mommy's here." I picked up both of my children with each hand and rested them in the crooks of both arms. Making sure I didn't trip, I tried to walk steadily over to Riku. I shrieked when I almost tripping over one of Yuudai's many toys. So much for being graceful. I saw Riku snicker as i gave him Yuudai and I held Yukiko.  
We both started to rock them to sleep but passed out ourselves.

The next morning I woke up to realize I was still sitting upright; my back was against the wall behind the bed. Yukiko was in my arms, sleeping peacefully. "Awwwww. Good morning, my little angel." I lowered my neck and kissed my daughter's cheek.  
"...Hey, Riku?" I looked over on his side of the bed.  
There was no one there. Not even Yuudai.

Wheres my husband? Wheres my baby boy?

With Yukiko still in my arms I ran to the other rooms. Trying my best not to wake her up, I ran back into the room. I almost fell on Yuudai's toys on the floor just like last night. The shake woke Yukiko up, and she started crying. "Oh, no! No, no, no, I'm sorry, sweety!" I murmured soothingly, getting her to quiet down. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." I repeated my comforts until she finally calmed down. Once i was sure she was napping again, I power- walked through the rooms, continuing my search for RIku and Yuudai. I was in the second bathroom when I heard a crackling sound.  
...Is that fire? I ran to the kitchen.

Riku was cooking and Yuudai was in the highchair next to him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled, placing my daughter in the other highchair once she had woken up and picked up Yuudai. "...I thought you guys left me or something." I choked the words out, hugging my son. Riku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Sora. You seemed tired, and when I tried waking you up you just flopped your head to the other side. That's when I thought it would be nice to make you some breakfast in bed. That son of yours would not go back to sleep, so I took him with me. I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep." He playfully teased me. Riku turned off the stove and made us our plates. Once he put them on the table he kissed me and Yuudai on the cheeks and went to go pick up Yukiko.  
"And we have twins, haha. Need all the beauty sleep I can get," I muttered sarcastically. Riku laughed as he twirled our daughter in the air, making her giggle. I shoved the (delicious) eggs Riku made into my mouth. "I love my babies, though," I cooed as I lifted Yuudai up and kissed both of his cheeks. He flinched and giggled as I made faces at him to make him laugh. I blushed sweetly as I watched my son shriek with joy and then listened to my husband laughing at the both of us.

My husband.  
My baby boy.  
My baby girl.  
I love them more than anything in the world.

"I never want my babies to grow up and leave! It's just too heart-breaking to think about!" I sobbed as I rubbed my nose against Yuudai's tiny nose in an Eskimo kiss. "Uh- oh, Mommy's starting with her mushy talk again." Riku said to Yukiko jokingly, covering her ears. "Oh, you be quiet." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Hey, Sora?"  
"Mhmm?"  
"Guess what?"  
I stuffed as much ham and eggs as I could into my mouth, still famished. "Wha ish it?"  
"I got a new job. I'm the new manager of my dad's coffee shop." "Sat's wonda-fool!" I yelled, my mouth stuffed with food. I quickly swallowed everything to make sure that the next time I spoke I wouldn't get cooked ham and scrambled egg on the counter.  
Riku set Yuudai and Yukiko down back in their highchairs and walked over to me. Though I had two babies, we still were partners...emotionally, mentally, and sexually. Nothing physical has happened since Yuudai and Yukiko were born. We were just too busy. We barely got a moment to peck each other on the cheek. But with the kids busy eating...  
"I'll get you free coffee whenever you want, Sora." He cooed in my ear, his voice curling seductively. I melt like butter every time he talks to me with that tone, and he knew it. He bent down and kissed me for about 10 seconds, softly pushing his tongue into my mouth. "EWW! And right in front of your kids, too!"  
We jumped and looked at the window. Yuffie was sitting on the window sill, chuckling to herself. "That's not cool, guys!" She mock-whined, sticking her tongue out.  
"Yeah, it's not. You know what is cool, though?" Yuffie looked up, already on the opposite side of the room. Yuudai squeaked in joy seeing all of the shiny weapons. Yuffie fchuckled before answering. "Yeah?"  
"Using the front door is cool! Or like, uhh...you know, knocking!"  
"Bleh!" She mocked my tone of voice. The sound made Yuudai laugh. She whipped around and squealed, picking him up.  
"Be careful, Yuffie! He just ate."  
She ignored me, as usual. As I sat in the corner and pouted (because no one gives me the respect I deserve), she spoke up again. "Hey, Sora? When was the last time you guys went to the beach? You know...where Riku proposed to you?" Yuffie pointed her finger at me, blatantly imitating Phoenix Wright. "That was the last time..."  
The brunette ninja walked over to Riku and took Yukiko from him. She paused to look at the two babies she was carrying.  
"Then go. I'll take care of them, if you want. You guys couldn't even have a honeymoon because of these two scoundrels!"  
I went over to Riku. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "See? You guys are really close! You need to get out more! Come ooooon! I'll babysit for you!"  
I looked up at Riku to see what he would do. He scratched the back of his head, contemplating. After five seconds of tense silence, he nodded and spoke out loud. "Uhh...oh, sure. What the hell!"  
I squealed, turning around and kissing him right on the lips. "Really?" He laughed and nodded. "When should we go?" I shrieked, sparkles in my eyes.  
"Right now!" Yuffie beamed. "W-wait, what? We can't leave now!" I shouted, almost bugging my eyes out, the eye-sparkles dying away. "Why not!" Yuffie flashed her thousand-watt smile again. This time, it was so much I thought she was going to drop the babies.  
"COME ON!" She yelled. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Riku again, who was puckering his lips with a confused look on his face. "...Uhh..I guess we could go today, if you're not busy, Yuffie." I said. "I'm not busy! I'd be happy to watch the little munchkins for you two!  
I was packing my things to go to the beach. I looked at myself proudly in the mirror. "Look at you. Your stomach doesn't look like you had twins at all, Sora!" I heard Riku say from the doorway. "Y-you really think so?" I asked, squeezing my belly and turning to the side, critiquing my body.  
"Yeah, I do. Now come on! I'll wait for you in the car."  
" 'Kay, I'm coming!" I grabbed the rest of my things and ran to the living room. "BYE YUFFIE! BYE BABIES!" I yelled, running out the door waving my arms frantically.  
"BYE! DON'T GET PREGNANT AGAIN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"  
"Oh, shut up!" I laughed and stumbled out of the doorway. When I reached Riku's car I threw my bags in the trunk and crawled into the front seat. With a growl of the engine, we were off.

I giggled as Riku sang loudly to me. He always did that to make the kids smile, but in the end I was always the one that was laughing the most.  
"I like it like that, hey, windows down, chillin' with the radio on. I like it like that, damn, sun so hot, make the girls take it all off!" He belted out the lyrics, one hand on the wheel, the other out the window. I giggled and joined along. (Thank God the kids weren't here to hear us shout out this almost obscene lyrics.) When we arrived at the beach, I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt. Before anyone could blink, I was already half-way down the beach's shore.  
Riku went to the back of the car to get the things, so he didnt notice I ran away. "Hey Sora, could you get the-"  
"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, BABY? I CANT HEAR YOUUUUUU!" I yelled from the ocean that I was already waist-deep in. I didn't let him answer and continued to jump around. I slapped the water around me, trying to coax him into the ocean. I squealed, regaining the excitement I had had when Riku proposed to me.  
I suddenly stopped when I saw Riku fall, face first, into the sand. I ran as fast as I could, frantically trying to fan out the water in front of me "RIKU!" I yelled repeatedly until I reached him.  
He didn't reply. He simply sat up and began coughing up the sand that had gone into his mouth. "...Haha, I'm okay." Riku put his hands through my hair, gently reassuring me. With his other hand he scratched his own head, as if confused about what had just happened. His expression abruptly changed to one that made his nose scrunch up in disgust and anger. "Ahh, shit! Oh, fuck!" He bellowed to the heavens as he pulled out the completeley squashed picnic basket from under his rear. "I...uh...I kinda squashed the food..." Riku bowed his head and put his hands in his lap. His body language clearly showed what he was feeling: embarrassed. His voice was no exception; it was soft and throaty, like a child who was about to be punished.  
My poker face vanished as I let out a bubbly giggle.  
"KINDA?" I snickered sarcastically. "...You CRUSHED it with your fat ass!" I teasingly elbowed him and grinned to show him that I wasn't upset. Riku took one look at my face and let out a nervous chuckle of his own. "Hey, you. Don't be a meanie," Riku chastised me, punching my shoulder and smiling that lopsided smile I love. My eyes twinkled. 'Goddamn, I love this man.' I opened my mouth and continued speaking.  
"It's alright, Riku. The basket was old and breaking under the weight of your bagels. We can get another one at the supermarket back home. Not to mention my egg salad sandwiches were crap, anyway. You did us all a favor, if I'm being honest." We sat there for a minute and laughed our stress away. I then got up and offered Riku my hand. I helped him up, a nice role reversal from the usual day-by-day happenings. "It's okay, babe. There are a few restaurants nearby. I'll take you there as payback for going Godzilla on our food." I didn't wait for a response from him. I just grinned like the sadist from hell and bolted back to the water, screaming like kid in a candy shop.

After almost two hours (one and a half of me and Riku in the ocean and the other 30 minutes of Riku trying to pull me out of the water), we went to the small town close by to get a bite to eat.  
The overly sweet-and-spicy aroma of cotton candy and the smoke from the countless amount of grills in the place was strangely intoxicating. I concluded that I really liked this part of town.  
"Sora!" I heard someone shout out my name. I wasn't sure who it could be, so I ignored it at first. I mean, I've never been to this side of town before? Who could possibly know me here? "Sora! Sooooora!" The callings got increasingly louder and higher in pitch. As the squeals approached at rapid speed, I could kinda pick out who it might be. 'Was it Roxas? ...No, Roxas couldn't squeal that high if he tried. Sounds kinda girlish, now that I think about it. Maybe Namine or Ole-' My thoughts were interrupted by strong but slim arms almost tackling me to the ground. Soft lips showered me with baby kisses on my cheeks while releasing high-frequency shrieks that would make dogs hide in their kennels.  
"SOOOOOORA! IT'S YOOOOOOU! HIIIIIII!" 'Oh, shit...' I thought as the first thing I saw was raspberry hair. "K-Kairi!" I fake-laughed, trying to sound happy to see her. "Oh my gosh! Look at you! You don't look like you've had a baby at all!" She squealed, patting my stomach and giggling in that annoyingly high octave she always seems to speak in. Riku, picking up on my flaring temper, lifted her off of me and set her down next to him. "HIIIII, RIKUUUU~!" Kairi chimed, sounding like an out-of-tune chipmunk. "Hi...Kairi..." Riku replied, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. There was a short awkward silence. We would have all stood there staring at each other had Kairi not cleared her throat and began speaking again. "Soooooo, where are the babies?" She leaned in and whispered to Riku, looking left and right like she was some sort of secret agent. "Yuffie's baby-sitting for us." His voice sounded flat, like Kairi's boisterous personality had cost him his life.  
"Oooohhh." She said, ignorantly. Riku and I both stared at her as if that would make her realize she should go. "...What?" She giggled again, and I refused the urge to repeatedly slam my face into the table. "Kairiiii..." I drew out her name, sounding cheerful and impatient all at once, and threw my arms around her neck. "Sorry that I have to do this, buuuut...can you kinda maybe leave me and Riku in peace? We're kinda...on our honeymoon." I twiddled my thumbs and looked slightly left as I said this. Kairi seemed to get the message through her head, and started stuttering in her haste to get the words out. "O-..OH! I'm sorry! I-I'll leave you two alone! Haha...hah...BYE~!" She quickly kissed me on the cheek. The hyperactive redhead tried to do the same to Riku, but he dodged it right before she could. With a wave and a shout, she scurried off to her other friends. We cannot tell you how relieved we were.

Riku and I ate at a seafood restaurant later and returned to the beach.

As the sun set and the sky morphed into sherbert colors, we casually strolled along the warm, white sand. That day, you could hear the distant pops coming from the firecrackers that people were setting off at the other side of the pier.  
A smile made its way across my face as I thought about all the wonderful things I've encountered since Riku and I had gotten married and I had my lovely twins.  
"...Whats so funny?" Riku chuckled, grabbing my small hands and pulling me into a sweet and soft embrace. I hugged him tightly. "Nothing, I was just daydreaming..." My soft voice was carried by the light breeze. "About what, Sora?" Riku caressed my chocolate brown spikes. "Everything." I hummed, nuzzling my cheek against his chest. "...Everything."  
Riku chuckled again and awkwardly undid our hug and sat down on the sands. I sat in between his legs as he wrapped his strong arms around me. "Having Yuudai and Yukiko really made you happy, didnt it?" He huskily whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah, it did," I giggled as I sat back, putting my face in the crook of Riku's neck.  
"I need to ask you something Sora." Riku said in a suprisingly serious tone. "W-what is it?" I stuttered as my face flushed scarlet. Even though we're married I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him.  
He looked up at the sky and back down at me as he stared deeply into my blue eyes.

"I want to have another child with you, Sora..." 


End file.
